Pecados al estilo Hetalia
by kana-asuki
Summary: Tabla de retos de la comunidad Musa Hetaliana, Con dedicatoria adentro y aclaraciones.  MultiParing


_**Dedicatoria**_: A mi querida (Bere) AllegraIvanova, Feliz cumpleaños niña, espero y te guste.

Tabla de retos de la comunidad Musa_Hetaliana.

**Aclaración: **todos los retos subidos al mismo tiempo debido a que fue creada como regalo.

Hetalia y sus personajes no son mios, solo los uso para crear estas locas ideas.

**Autor:** Kana-asuki**  
>Fandom:<strong> Axis Powers Hetalia.  
><strong>Claim:<strong> Multi-Paring **  
>Rating:<strong> R- 18, M, T, puede variar. **  
><strong>**Advertencias:** Lemon, Yaoi (Hombre x Hombre)** Mención de violación.  
>Tabla: <strong>Pecadora

Titulo: El monstruo dentro de ti. UsUk

Pecado: #3 Ira.

Palabras: 312

Embiste una y otra vez con una monstruosa fuerza, haciendo rechinar la cama que pronto esta por romperse, cierras los ojos dejándote extasiar por las sensaciones que corren por tu cuerpo.

Una de tus manos sigue masturbando al otro, mientras tu otra mano pasa por todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a su cara, no quieres abrir los ojos pero lo sabes, él esta llorando.

Sabes que lo que haces esta mal, puedes oír como se muerde los labios para no gemir, desde hace rato dejaste de oír el forcejeo por liberar sus manos del amarre al que lo sometiste.

Sientes como el cuerpo del mas chico se arquea antes las olas de placer que ejercer sobre su cuerpo ya demacrado, con un gran esfuerzo abres los ojos y en vez de asustarte por la escena que contemplas te excitas más, verlo ahí con sus ojos llorosos, sus mejillas sonrojadas sus labios hinchados detrás de esa veda que acalla su voz, sus manos atadas sobre su cabeza, su torso lleno de mordidas al igual que su cuello.

Maldita sea eres tan sexi- gimes al sentir como tu miembro se pone más duro dentro del cuerpo de tu presa- Arthur- gimes su nombre mientras sientes como la entrada del ingles se cierra sobre tu miembro.

El ingles cierra sus ojos al sentir como pronto llegara al punto más placentero de la noche, la mano del americano hace maravillas en su miembro, mientras que las embestidas del estadounidense le crean una placentera pero dolorosa sensación.

¿Quién iba a pensar que un americano enojado podía ser un violador en potencia?

Arthur lo supo esa noche, esa noche en la que en una de sus discusiones normales sobre lo tontas que son sus ideas el cuerpo del americano fuera consumido por la ira, ira que minutos mas tarde descargaría en el cuerpo del ingles… a la fuerza.

* * *

><p><strong>Autor:<strong> Kana-asuki**  
>Fandom:<strong> Axis Powers Hetalia.  
><strong>Claim:<strong> Multi-Paring **  
>Rating:<strong> R- 18, M, T, puede variar. **  
>Advertencias:<strong> Lemon, Yaoi (Hombre x Hombre)** Posibles Violaciones.  
>Tabla: <strong>Pecadora

Titulo: Deseos Profundos. UsUk, Spamo, Rochu, GerIta.

Pecado: #7 Orgullo

Palabras: 549

El orgullo puede ser una gran virtud o un gran defecto.

Alemania, Inglaterra, romano y Rusia tenían un gran orgullo, que les impedía decir sus verdadero sentimientos y deseos, por suerte para ellos tenían parejas poco orgullosas.

Ve ~ Lud, vayamos a la habitación del hotel- le ronroneo el italiano menor al germano- I-Italia- contesto sonrojado mientras el menor le metía mano en medio de la sala de reuniones- la reunión acaba de terminar- comenzó a mover sus manos sobre la tela del pantalón- será mas cómodo en la habitación- volvió a sugerir el italiano a un más que sonrojado alemán que asintió en forma de jadeo.

Maldito español por tu culpa mi hermano se me escapo- escupió molesto el italiano mayor- Lovi ~ - el español tomo de la muñeca al castaño y lo metió en la primera habitación que encontró- si tanto te molesta que ita-chan tenga acción yo te puedo entretener- comenzó a besar apasionadamente su cuello- solo si tu quieres- paso su lengua desde el lóbulo de su oreja hasta el principio de su pecho- Ah Bastardo Ah.

El español con una de sus manos comenzó a masturbar a su pareja mientras la otra le iba desvistiendo- Solo di que quieres que siga y te hare sentir el mayor placer de tu vida- hablo mientras dejaba de ejercer carisias en el menor- Bastardo hazlo de una maldita vez- grito excitado- tus deseos son ordenes Lovino- Lo beso con pasión mientras pasaba sus manos por su cuerpo.

Rusia Aru~ tienes que aceptar que America tiene mejores instalaciones- comentaba un chino mientras perseguía a un enojado Ruso-Tu apoyas a ese Maldito yanqui- escupió enojado- No seas orgulloso aru ~ si algo tiene bien es su tecnología por muy idiota que sea- el ruso se detuvo bruscamente- yo siempre seré mejor que él-

Tomo al chino de la cadera y lo empujo a la pared para comenzar a besarlo- y te lo demostrare aun que me ahogue en mi orgullo- Ah Aru ~- se oyeron los gemidos del chino inundar el solitario pasillo.

La sala de conferencias se vacío lentamente dejando a las naciones de habla inglesa solos en la habitación- Acéptalo Inglaterra ahora poseo una mejor tecnología en espionaje- susurro burlón el americano- Soy una mejor nación- comento mientras el ingles lo ignoraba haciendo que guardaba sus cosas-Admítelo- le susurro al oído mientras lo acorralaba por la espalda- Acepta que soy una gran nación- comenzó a morder la oreja de la nación más vieja.

El ingles intento Salir del agarre del americano, mordiendo fuertemente sus labios para no soltar gemidos ante las caricias del americano- Anda Iggi di que te causo placer- con una mano inmovilizo las del ingles mientras con la otra desabrochaba el pantalón del británico- Acéptalo y te hare tocar el cielo- comenzó a bajar el bóxer del mayor-Alfred suéltame- hablo alarmado al sentir como el americano se despojaba de sus pantalones.

Admite que lo deseas tanto como yo- acerco su erección al trasero del ingles haciéndolo soltar un fuerte gemido- dilo Arthur- comenzó a penetrarlo mientras una de sus manos masturbaba la ya gran excitación del ingles- Mételo Ya- grito tragándose su orgullo- Tus deseos son ordenes- sonrió de manera perversa mientras entraba en el británico de un solo movimiento

* * *

><p><strong>Autor:<strong> Kana-asuki**  
>Fandom:<strong> Axis Powers Hetalia.  
><strong>Claim:<strong> Multi-Paring **  
>Rating:<strong> R- 18, M, T, puede variar. **  
>Advertencias:<strong> Lemon, Yaoi (Hombre x Hombre)** Mención de violaciones.  
>Tabla: <strong>Pecadora

Titulo: Hermandad. Franada, PrusAus, Spamo.

Pecado: #4 Envidia

Palabras: 451

Envidiaba a su hermano, no podía evitarlo, siempre tan perfecto y lindo, siempre el que llamaba la atención, Malditos hermanos.

Romano Miraba enojado como su hermano se llevaba la atención de todos con sus lindas muecas y su rica comida, enojado se levanto casi aventando la silla y salió mas que furioso de la sala.

Matthew miraba como su ex tutor ahora se intercambiaba sonrisas y miradas cómplices con su hermano, el cual como siempre sonreía fuertemente mientras intentaba adueñarse de la conferencia- Siempre llamando la atención- comento mientras era ignorado nuevamente.

El aweson yo no tiene que ser comparado con west- le grito enojado al austriaco- Si tan solo te parecieras más a él no me causarías tantos problemas- agrego Austria cansado logrando que el prusiano saliera enojado de la sala- Maldito West siempre tan perfecto.

Romano pateaba y rompía todo a su paso- Romanito no deberías ser tan brusco- comento el español burlón ganándose una mirada furiosa del italiano- Lárgate con mi hermano- le escupió molesto.

El español ancho su sonrisa mientras se acercaba rápida y ágilmente al menor- Por que molestarme con él si puedo pasar un momento de placer contigo- lo tomo del mentón y lo beso con pasión- Yo siempre preferiré el saber de tus labios.

El canadiense caminaba lentamente por los, extrañamente, desérticos pasillos- No debería sentir envidia de él- agacho su mirada tristemente- envidio su felicidad- soltó una pequeña lagrima.

Se sumió en sus pensamientos sin tomar en cuenta que una sombra lo seguía desde hace rato- ¿Por qué tan solo?- escucho una voz en su espalda, sin tener tiempo de reaccionar una mano le tapo la boca mientras la otra lo tomaba de la cintura- Si quieres Amour ~ yo te daré todo el amour que tengo- sonrió lascivo el Francés ante los aterrados ojos del canadiense- No sabes las ganas que tengo de poseerte Matthew.

Sintió un cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo al oír su nombre salir de la boca de otra nación, una parte de él deseo ser invisible como siempre- Eres tan llamativo a mis fieros ojos mi dulce ovejita- lamio su mejilla mientras comenzaba a desvestirlo- y por un momento el canadiense se arrepintió de envidiar a su hermano por llamar tanto la atención- Vamos Matthew nos divertiremos tanto- soltó una sonrisa pervertida el francés- veras que lo disfrutaras.

Austria entro a su casa cansado por el ajetreado día, sintió como una mano lo tiraba bruscamente hacia la pared- ¿Quieres ver que puedo ser más "recto" que west?- le hablo al oído el prusiano con lujuria- veras que nunca más me compararas con él- lo beso salvajemente sacándole fuertes gemidos al de lentes.

Bien dicen que la envidia Mata…

* * *

><p><strong>Autor:<strong> Kana-asuki**  
>Fandom:<strong> Axis Powers Hetalia.  
><strong>Claim:<strong> Multi-Paring **  
>Rating:<strong> R- 18, M, T, puede variar. **  
>Advertencias:<strong> Lemon, Yaoi (Hombre x Hombre)** Mención de violación.  
>Tabla: <strong>Pecadora

Titulo: Bello Durmiente. GiriPan

Pecado: #2 Pereza

Palabras: 116.

Por favor Grecia-san levántese- hablo un sonrojado japonés- Umm me gusta dormir así- soltó con toda la pereza que tenia el griego

- pero es incomodo dormir así- sus mejillas seguían sonrojadas- ¿Prefieres que me mueva?- su voz comenzó a sonar mas viva- por favor- al instante se abrieron sus ojos sorpresivamente- Grecia-san Usted… ¿Usted nuevamente se excito?- a modo de respuesta el griego comenzó a embestirlo.

Y es que Grecia podía ser un dios del sexo, pero era tan perezoso que al momento de llegar al clímax se desploma arriba del cuerpo del japonés durmiendo al instante.

Lo único que vence a su pereza es la pasión que corre por sus venas hacia ese japonés.

* * *

><p><strong>Autor:<strong> Kana-asuki**  
>Fandom:<strong> Axis Powers Hetalia.  
><strong>Claim:<strong> Multi-Paring **  
>Rating:<strong> R- 18, M, T, puede variar. **  
>Advertencias:<strong> Lemon, Yaoi (Hombre x Hombre)** Mención de violación.  
>Tabla: <strong>Pecadora

Titulo: La Felicidad cuesta.

Pecado: #5 Avaricia. DenNor ScotUk

Palabras: 228

Dinamarca es avaricioso, no como Austria o Suiza, y una que otra vez Inglaterra, él tiene una avaricia diferente.

Él no podía, dar ni prestar algo que es más valioso que el oro, Oro como el de Escocia, quien también sufría de este pecado.

Ah~ Más, más, Anko- gritaba lleno de placer el noruego- como digas Noru- soltó una risa infantil mientras se movía más rápido y con más fuerza.

Little Rabbit, ven- llamaba el escoses a su hermano- es hora de jugar- el ingles se estremecía en su cama al oír llegar a su hermano, ¿Por qué rayos no se trago a America?, se pregunto el ingles al momento de ver que la puerta se abría.

El escoces boto su cigarrillo y miro fijamente a su hermano- estoy molesto, ¿sabes?- comenzó a subir medio gateando a la cama- tú y tu estúpido americano tienen la culpa- tomo el mentón del ingles con miedo- sabes que odio dar lo que por derecho es mio- estampo sus labios con el ingles mientras lo acostaba en la cama- creo que es hora de recordarte quien es tu verdadero dueño, mi precioso tesoro.

Porque ellos dos pecan de avaricia, avaricia de no querer dar a nade más la imagen que se muestra ante ellos, los rostros sonrojados de esos dos rubios solo debía ser vista por ellos y por nadie más…

* * *

><p><strong>Autor:<strong> Kana-asuki**  
>Fandom:<strong> Axis Powers Hetalia.  
><strong>Claim:<strong> Multi-Paring **  
>Rating:<strong> R- 18, M, T, puede variar. **  
>Advertencias:<strong> Lemon, Yaoi (Hombre x Hombre)** Mención de violación.  
>Tabla: <strong>Pecadora

Titulo: Antojo Sexual

Pecado: #6 Gula Rochu

Palabras: 147

Embistió una vez más, salpicando la cama de un liquido blanco, ambos cuerpos se movían agitados- Aru ~ estoy cansado- hablo el chino mientras intentaba regular su respiración.

El ruso sonrió divertido al mirar como el cabello del asiático se desparramaba por toda la cama- Yao es muy lindo, Da~- acaricio su cabello tiernamente- me alegra que seas uno conmigo- el asiático sonrió mientras cerraba sus ojos.

Poco a poco se estaba dejando llevar al mundo de Morfeo cuando sintió como una traviesa mano se colocaba detrás de su trasero- Iván, aru ¿Qué pretendes?- pregunto cansado- Que volvamos a ser uno, da~- hablo tiernamente mientras dirigía su miembro a la entrada del chino- Pero ya van siete veces seguidas- el ruso entro de una sola estocada en él – Ah~- gimió el chino con mucho cansancio- es que no me lleno de ti Yao, eres mi platillo favorito…

* * *

><p><strong>Autor:<strong> Kana-asuki**  
>Fandom:<strong> Axis Powers Hetalia.  
><strong>Claim:<strong> Multi-Paring **  
>Rating:<strong> R- 18, M, T, puede variar. **  
>Advertencias:<strong> Lemon, Yaoi (Hombre x Hombre)** Mención de violación.  
>Tabla: <strong>Pecadora

Titulo: ¿Orgia? UsUk, Franada, SuFin Spamo, Rochu, PruAus, DenNor, Geripan

Pecado: #1 Lujuria

Palabras: 820

Ah ~ Ah ~ Alfred, Alfred más, más- gemía el ingles por toda la sala- Arthur eres tan estrecho- hablo con pasión el americano mientras aumentaba la fuerza de sus embestidas- Umm Alfred así ~- comenzaron a besarse con pasión sobre aquella enorme mesa.

Fuera de la sala un grupo de naciones oían las acciones que se llevaban acabo dentro de la sala de conferencias- Ola la ~ America e Inglaterra la están pasando muy bien-sonrió con picardía- eso me da una idea- dirigió su mirada al joven canadiense que se encontraba atrás del resto de las naciones abrazando a su osito intentando ocultar el enorme sonrojo que cubría sus mejillas.

No podía ser cierto, su hermano y su ex tutor lo estaban haciendo dentro de la sala de juntas, el calor en sus mejillas se extendió más por su rostro- Lo bueno de que seas invisible para las demás naciones- escucho en su oído- es que solo yo puedo apreciar esta excitante cara- tomo al canadiense de la cintura y lo acerco a su cuerpo- ¿Qué tal si tú y yo vamos a imitar a esos dos?- le ronroneo al oído mientras el canadiense se sonrojaba fuertemente al sentir el miembro excitado del francés pegar con su trasero- Por favor hoy no- gimió asustado- Te he dicho que me excita más el sentir que prácticamente te violo…-

Aru~ pero que falta de respeto- hablo mal humorado el asiático al escuchar los fuertes gemidos de las naciones de habla inglesa- China, da ~- le llamo el ruso- vayamos a casa- le hablo con su sonrisa tierna- Aru- exclamo asustado, conocía esa mirada, malditos rubios le dieron ideas al ruso.

Su-san, hay que irnos- hablo sonrojado el finlandés tomando la mano de su pareja- me siento extraño- comento con sus mejillas sonrojadas, el sueco lo miro fijamente y asintió sonrojado- Maldita sea- pensaron ambos- esos gemidos me excitan- suspiraron cansados- Su-san- llamo el menor sonrojado- llegando a casa – el sonrojo aumentaba causando que el sueco respirara con dificultad- ¿te gustaría que llegando a la casa tomáramos un baño juntos?- el sueco no respondió, tomo de la mano al finlandés y casi corriendo se fue a su casa, y como no correr ante la sugerente imagen que pasaba en su cabeza de un finlandés desnudo de espaldas siendo bañado por las gotas de agua.

Romano gemía ante las caricias que la boca del español le daban a su miembro erecto- Bastardo así no ah~- el español soltó una sonrisa mientras lo cargaba, el italiano paso sus piernas sobre la cintura del mayor- me encantas romano- Y en una embestida comenzó a sacar gemidos fuertes del italiano.

¿Cómo llego a esta situación?- se preguntaba el noruego mientras era embestido con fuerza por el danés sobre esa mesa en la cafetería- Ah ~ Noru ¿No es excitante?- pregunto divertido mientras pausaba sus movimientos- el pensar que alguien entrara por esa puerta y nos vera- el noruego sintió como el danés arremetía con mas profundidad al decir eso- eres un enfermo- cerro los ojos dejándose llenar por el placer- pero un enfermo por ti- contesto el danés siguiendo con su tarea

Ah- abrió la boca para respirar, momento que el prusiano aprovecho para meter la lengua en la boca de Austria, succiono con fuerza, enredo su lengua con la del castaño- Sue- suéltame- jadeo el austriaco cuando se separaron por aire- no- aumento la fuerza en el amarre de sus manos- Ah Oh si Alfred así- se escucharon los gemidos como fondo de los rubios- Eso me excita- beso nuevamente al austriaco con pasión.

En el baño Italia del norte se encontraba recargado sobre el lavabo mientras el germano lo embestía con fuerza- Ah ~ Lud Ti amo ah~- gemía el italiano mientras el alemán mordía su cuello para evitar que los gemidos salieron de su boca.

Grecia Ah~ Heracles ah~- gimió con fuerza al sentir como su cuerpo llegaba al punto más fuerte de la pasión- Kiku- gimió al venirse dentro del japonés- eso se sintió muy bien- beso al japonés debajo de las cobijas que el griego coloco- Aun no entiendo porque las cobijas- hablo extrañado el japonés recuperando la respiración- Luego te digo- comento simplemente antes de acurrucarse en el pecho del japonés y cerrar los ojos.

En una sala oscura llena de monitores una joven miraba enojada una en especial- Grecia malo, sabia de mis cámaras- hizo un puchero la húngara- No importa- dirigió su mirada a otras cámaras- Estados unidos e Inglaterra me dieron más que un espectáculo- miro otro televisor- Ah ~ Lud- se escucho Salir del monitor- y que se diga de ellos- giro a ver los demás monitores- Bola de lujuriosos- sonrió pervertida mente- y pensar que unas gotas de afrodisiaco en el café de américa lograría esta casi orgia- sonrió con perversión antes de dirigir su mirada a otro monitor- Ah Gilbert- escucho gemir al Austriaco…

* * *

><p>Acabe no puedo creerlo, espero y te guste n.n lo hice con mucho amor, en menos de dos horas :P<p>

Si alguien más lo lee, espero y les guste :D

**_Porque yo apoyo a:_**

**"_Un mundo con un Alfred más salvaje grr~"_**

**_Y:_**

**"_A un mundo por un Matthew más grr ~._**


End file.
